Increased ruggedness provides better performance in power conversion applications. In gallium nitride (GaN) transistors, and more specifically high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), an application of an excessive voltage to a drain terminal of a GaN HEMT often results in destructive breakdown, thus GaN HEMTs are said to have limited “ruggedness.” The ruggedness of GaN HEMTs may be limited by breakdown events in highly localized areas within semiconductor layers due to crystal defects and/or high electric field concentration. Therefore, a voltage-induced breakdown in the semiconductor or adjacent dielectric layers, and/or high current flow through a Schottky gate electrode during breakdown events usually results in device destruction. An EOS protection device is needed to prevent device destruction.